happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Toy to the World
Toy to the World is a HTFF Episode where Buck and Chuck face off against a enemy from the past. Episode Roles Starring *Buck and Chuck *The Toy Robot Featuring *Giggles *Softy *Bro and Tyke *Lumpy *Clockwork *Sniffles Appearing *Truffles *Plucky Plot A flashback reveals shows the events of Toy meets World and then Chuck is seen sitting in the dark, crying. The lights come on to show Buck in the doorway and Chuck holding a broken toy. Buck sighs and tell's Chuck he'll go buy him a new toy. Soon the twins are at the toy store and walking around the isles. Meanwhile, Sniffles is seen to be working on something, and when he finishes it's shown to be the Toy Robot, now fixed up and newer looking. Sniffles smiles, until a lazer shoots from the robot and slices him in half. The robot is seen slowly walking from Sniffles' house to the toy store. Back at the Toy STore, Lumpy, the casheir, waits at his station and the front door opens. Lumpy looks to see the Toy Robot, and picks it up, thinking its a toy from the store. He puts it on a shelf with a bunch of toy robots before heading back to his station. Soon, Bro and Tyke walk by and Tyke, on a leash, snactes the a toy robot while Bro isn't looking. The robot turns out to be the Toy Robot and is cuts Tyke with a lazer, however part of him is still on the leash and Bro keeps dragging him around, unaware of this. Buck and Chuck are seen looking at a tall shelves of toy's and Chuck, spotting a cool toy at the top of the shelve begins to climb it, while Buck watches. From on the shelf, Chuck spots the Toy Robot attack Plucky, and Chuck screams in horror, before falling. Buck manages to catch Chuck, who tells his brother what he saw, and just as this happens, the Toy Robot appears by them and fires a lazer/ The twins avoid the laser, and it hits Softy, making him explode. The twins run away, and janitor CLockwork appears and begins mopping up the mess, until the Toy Robot cuts his legs off and makes him fall into his mop bucket head first. Buck and Chuck meanwhile run into Giggles, and tell her of the danger. However she refuses to believe them until the body of Truffles lands infront of the trio. They look up and see the Toy Robot on top of s helve and it drops down on Giggles and cuts her in half. Just as the Toy Robot is about to attck Buck and Chuck however, the shelve falls and crushes it. Buck and Chuck cheer in joy to survive, and go to leave the store. Lumpy is then seen putting part of Tyke on a shelve. Moral "Toy's are for Kids" Deaths #Sniffles, Tyke, Giggles and Plucky are cut in half. #Softy explodes. #Clockwork rusts. #The Toy Robot is crushed by a shelf. Category:Season 54 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes